


Dynamic

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [22]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A quick overview of Johnny and Velvet's relationship
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Rowvember 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 13





	Dynamic

Relationships are a constant back and forth of giving and taking, most people who look at the leader of the 3rd Street Saints will agree that she's only good at taking, that's all she ever does, taking out gangs, taking over territories and taking lives, you would have to ask someone close to her to get a different response, Johnny Gat for example knows that's not true and that she's actually quite good at giving things such as head or no fucks. Their relationship is a peculiar one, first of all it's one between the two most wanted and notorious criminals in Stilwater but secondly, which nobody else knows, it's a relationship between a mortal human and a demonic creature from the underworld. Humans are supposed to be her prey and means of energy but this particular one has proven his loyalty and trustworthiness time and time again, even after learning about her secret did he not fear or despise her.

They got together after both of them had experienced losses, being betrayed by their former fellow gang members and being the only original Saints left that are loyal to the gang, Aisha, Johnny's former lover, dying at the hands of a Ronin swordsman named Jyunichi, the same swordsman left a scar on the man's abdomen, the Boss received one of her own from his blade as well when they had fought, his enchanted swords, specifically forged to destroy demons, left their mark across the succubus' face, one that she couldn't heal unlike conventional injuries. She had in turn lost Carlos to the Brotherhood, she knows he had romantic feelings towards her that she didn't quite return at that point, but she had wanted to give it a try, before that could lead anywhere however, he was taken from her in the worst way imaginable, when she had to mercy kill him to put him out of his suffering. Johnny and Velvet both blamed themselves for their deaths and found comfort in each other.

Their relationship is a pretty open one with her being okay if he wants to have sex with other women and him being okay with her extracting souls from other humans through sexual means, they're also up for threesomes if the right person joins, they know fucking around is just that and no emotions are involved, emotion and passion is only part of it when it's the two of them. They have an interesting dynamic going on, in many ways they are the same, like their love for fighting, drinking and just causing carnage in general, however in many aspects they are also different, most obviously the fact that she is a demon while he is a human but also that she likes hot temperatures and hates the cold while he prefers cooler temperatures and despises warm weather, she comes from a place where it's always at least 105°F, anything below 65°F feels cold to her and she'll need an external source of heat, that's where Johnny comes in. When she showers she uses scalding hot water and sometimes forgets to turn it back to lukewarm when she's done, which often leads to Johnny turning on the shower only to be burned by the almost boiling water, causing him to scream and run out of the bathroom only to find her giggling at his expense and berating him to check the temperature before he steps under the water, in revenge he makes sure the water is freezing the next time she takes a shower and waits for her ear piercing shriek, only to berate her in the same way. Their taste in music was also different, she liked pop music from the 80ies and rock, while he listened to rap instead, Velvet would often sing along her favourite songs despite not knowing all of the lyrics just to annoy him, the driver picks the music, so he chooses rap whenever she rides shotgun and turns the volume up enough to razz her but not too much since her ears were quite sensitive, they loved teasing each other but would never go far enough to actually hurt their partner.

It's this dynamic that makes them a great fit, of course they also have fights but stop themselves before things turn physical, you wouldn't expect those two to talk out their problems but it's for the best since she could easily kill him in a fit of rage, so they usually settle things with aggressive hate sex.


End file.
